


isolation

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Other, Tentacles, Vines, but also a very bad end, but distantly, stupid but consensual, the implications of asra/apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: Ky tends to his plants, and they to him. This is life, forever.





	isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7 - Isolation, for [Whumptober 2019](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019)  
Apprentice Ky details can be found [here](https://kidlightnings.tumblr.com/tagged/apprentice-ky) if desired!  
[companion art](https://twitter.com/kidlightnings/status/1184650828755288069?s=20)

Ky looked up from a sea of stalks, hearty and lush green, the soft little bloom he tended to, pruned gently. He was walled in, a fact he felt he'd known endlessly - warm, safe, but with a sky in shades that shifted between reds, greys, black, over his head, starless, empty. The air hung heavy with humidity. The bright blues of his hair fell heavily in waves when it wasn’t tied up, back, as it was.

By now, he expected, welcomed the the vines that slunk along the ground silently, sometimes aimlessly, and sometimes with purpose, as now. Ky saw them and smiled, dropped to his knees, extended his hands in greeting as they slid across his legs, like snakes reaching up from the soil. He felt the smooth warmth against his back and a smile pulled at his lips. He leaned into it, stroked the initial thick coil that encircled him, hovered in air, fondly, like a pet. Ky mimed pinching along the deep green skin to draw up a bud. It wrapped around him even as the surface roiled and burst into far more blossoms than he’d asked for. Ky smiled, nosed into them, heady scent and deep velvety caress of petals pervading every sense.

“You’re so sweet on me,” he whispered, cooed at the rich colors that flooded his vision. He kissed them, his lips lingering against each bloom. The vines wound around his waist, and he felt them ease up under his wrapped top. A tendril wormed its way to tug the fastenings undone, lacing falling loose and open. He could imagine a lover’s hands grasping under them, frantic with need. Loose pants were tugged off, and he was bare to the void of sky.

His eyes slipped shut at the entrapment, his lips parted in a soft gasp.

Nothing grew plants better than rich soil, and, Ky thought, as he shivered, felt himself squeezed, few things richer than beautiful fresh blood.

His skin was pale - even more so than it had been before, and he felt weak, but he had no need for strength. Not as he was gently, softly cradled. He didn’t have to lift a finger to direct the easy push of himself being opened up. He groaned, high and needy, quickly filled full. There was no interest in drawing his pleasure out, only in reaching it, until he could no longer command, couldn’t  _ want _ anymore.

He could almost imagine hands on himself, and a flash, a memory of dark and slender fingers teasing against his skin, bubbled to the surface of his mind. As if in response, the vines split into more segments, stroked, touched him. He arched, writhed in that gentle grasp.

Ky cried out, sudden, and loud. He’d spilled so  _ fast _ he’d almost been unaware of the build. He felt weak, dizzy.

Thorns pricked into his back, the inside of his thighs, and he felt a deep drink pulled from him. Just as quickly, the wounds were sealed over in waxy leaves pressed flush to the skin.

“Ohh, you’re so hungry,” he chided. “Careful- I’ve only got so much.”

Ky felt his eyes roll back at the renewed efforts inside him, and then, a smooth glide against his still-recovering cock. He went boneless, and felt a touch at his lips. He parted, obedient, and wanting. Sweet warmth spilled down his throat. He closed his lips around the stem, and sucked. It pushed past his mouth, and Ky was long past gagging.

His body was limp, dazed. He could no longer tell which parts were moving deeper in him, but felt his stomach filled in a way that pleasantly disoriented him, and let his head loll back as the vine eased back, left his jaw slack. Stroking touches, wet and, he knew very well, sweet, delicious, dragged out from his throat. He could still taste nectar on his lips, licked at it with a lazy tongue. Repeated touches stiffened him despite his listlessness, and he let his hips buck of their own accord.

“Please-” he moaned, and kissed against the blossom that pressed to his lips. That softness brushing his lips, nose, chin, brought an unbidden thought of white curls, mischievous eyes, and Ky gasped.

The thought faded away in the wake of a continued assault on his senses, and his own bleary consciousness. The tendril around his length grew more snug, coiled and uncoiled in tandem with the pressure on his insides, pressing into where he was seeing a different tone of white behind his eyelids. He grasped blindly and felt his hand connect with a tougher, sturdier stem. His fingers tightened against it, and he thrust up into air. He felt the build. He could only weakly cry out as he was all but milked of release that spilled onto his stomach and foliage that supported, contained him.

Ky lay still in the embrace, panted. “Ahh- oh.. Stay- stay with me,” he murmured. “Don’t leave me alone..”

A name floated at the edge of his mind, but he couldn't reach it.

He felt his neck encircled. “Yes-  _ like that _ ,” he urged. The vine tightened. “Don’t- let me go.”

Ky couldn’t think anymore. He exhaled.


End file.
